User blog:Dueling-Express/Railside Tales Story Ideas
Hello. I thought it'd be a good idea to post any Railside Tales story ideas I think of that sounds really cool and see if anyone would approve of any of these for future use. Great Puffa's Ghost! Halloween has come to Crotoonia and some of the engines tell some old legends that took place a long time ago, which includes an old American tank engine that gotten into an accident and is doomed to ride the rails along the main line forever as a ghost. But Farnsworth doesn't buy it for a second and calls the lot of engines "silly supersitious engines" before setting off to collect his train to take to Gridinia Bay for a Halloween party at Pinewood Island. But he quickly changes his tune after he has a run in with what he thinks is tha ghost tank engine, when it's actually Puffa after he gets into an accident at the shunting yard with some cars of flour And to add to that, he learns the truth sometime afterwards, and he and the other engines have a good laugh, learning something valuable : There's no harm in being scared. Calley Gets Creamed Early one summer morning, Sir Allen Featherington arrives at The Crotoonian Search & Rescue Center, where Calley, Belle and Harold are the only vehicles there. Sir Allen has some special jobs for both Harold and Belle, both of which have to do with a special ice cream party taking place at Kahlville Junction. Calley asks if there are any special jobs for her involving the event, but all she gets is search and rescue patrols as Jackman is away on the maiinland for the day and the patrols are usually what he does. She doesn’t exactly find it very special, even though she knows how to do it very well. Belle assures her right before departing with harold that going on patrol is very important, but Calley isn’t so sure about this. Calley feels a little left out while on patrol as she sees some of the other engines rushing about with refrigerated wagons of ice cream and tankers full of cream, wishing more than ever she can help out. Then, an idea flies into her radiator : she could take part in helping prepare for the ice cream party by helping out the other engines with their deliveries. And with that, she abandons her patrols to help the others. First engine she comes across is James waiting at Celgreb City Central. He is pushing a set of cream tankers that are filled with cream to be used for milkshakes at the ice cream party. Calley asks James if she can help, but he goes “A splendid engine like myself doesn’t need help” and races off to Inkblotia Creamery to get them filled up. Calley frowns at first, but shrugs it off, telling herself “there are other engines that might need my help”, then she goes on her way. She comes across Percy pulling two refrigerated boxcars full of ice cream at Great Wolf Forest Junction and offers her assistance, but Percy assures her that he’s got it and puffs away once his signal gives him clearance, leaving a very disappointed Calley behind. Next, she meets up with Ashima pulling a set of tankers with special syrups(such as chocolate and strawberry syrup) through Cliffstone Mountain junction and offers to help her take it to the party, but like Percy, Ashima says “No thank you Calley, I’ve got this”. This makes Calley sadder than ever. And, decides that since no one seems to need her help at all, decides to resume her search and rescue patrol in the mountains. Calley arrives at the crossing junction in The Cliffstone Mountains where she finds Charlie, who has run out of steam and stuck on the crossing while pushing some open wagons of strawberries and bananas to be delivered the ice cream party. The James’s warning whistle echoes through the air. His train got away from him do to a coupling snapping and the tankers are heading straight for Charlie, who is scared. Without so much as thinking, Calley charges forward and shoves Charlie out of the way, taking the blow of the collision. And she gets covered from cab to tail lamp in cream. Before long, the emergency services arrive to clean up the mess. Sir Allen arrives onboard Edward. He is looking upset at what happened, and right before he can say anything James tells him what happened, pointing out how brave Calley was into saving Charlie. Sir Allen is very impressed and praises Calley for her efforts. Then, James suggests that once Calley gets cleaned up, if it would be okay if she took the children to the party while James collects more cream from the creamery. Sir Allen thinks it is a wonderful idea, and this makes Calley very happy. And a little later, Calley arrives at Kahlville Junction with the children, and the ice cream party is a huge success. And Calley admits that if she hadn’t resumed her patrols when she did, things might have been much worse. Then James makes a joke about getting creamed, which caused all the engines and Harold at the junction to laugh, even Calley herself. Category:Blog posts